


Coffee date

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: It’s a highly lucrative opportunity





	Coffee date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2015, prompt: Dreads.

Lee shook his dreadlocks straight and took a sip of his coffee.

“No.”

“Go on, Jordan!”

“That’s illegal. Why would I do it?”

“It’s a highly lucrative opportunity”

“I’m a respectable Quidditch reporter, Flint. Why would you think I’d risk my reputation to advance your dodgy bets?”

“There’s nothing dodgy about it! Why, your analysis was just a bit off! You thought the Arrows’ lead chaser was fully recovered! Anyone can make the same mistake!”

“No.”

“Go on, Jordan!”

“No.”

“I’ll throw in photos of Oliver Wood and Victor Krum doing the nasty!”

“What? With each other?”

“Yeah!”

“Alright then!” 


End file.
